The present invention generally relates to wellbore flow control devices and, more specifically, to autonomous inflow control devices and methods of use thereof.
In hydrocarbon production wells, it is often beneficial to regulate the flow of formation fluids from a subterranean formation into a wellbore penetrating the same. A variety of reasons or purposes can necessitate such regulation including, for example, prevention of water and/or gas coning, minimizing water and/or gas production, minimizing sand production, maximizing oil production, balancing production from various subterranean zones, equalizing pressure among various subterranean zones, and/or the like.
A number of devices are available for regulating the flow of formation fluids. Some of these devices are non-discriminating for different types of formation fluids and can simply function as a “gatekeeper” for regulating access to the interior of a wellbore pipe, such as a well string. Such gatekeeper devices can be simple on/off valves or they can be metered to regulate fluid flow over a continuum of flow rates. Other types of devices for regulating the flow of formation fluids can achieve at least some degree of discrimination between different types of formation fluids. Such devices can include, for example, tubular flow restrictors, nozzle-type flow restrictors, autonomous inflow control devices, non-autonomous inflow control devices, ports, tortuous paths, combinations thereof, and the like.
Autonomous inflow control devices can be particularly advantageous in subterranean operations, since they are able to automatically regulate fluid flow without the need for operator control due to their design. In this regard, autonomous inflow control devices can be designed such that they provide a greater resistance to the flow of undesired fluids (e.g., gas and/or water) than they do desired fluids (e.g., oil), particularly as the percentage of the undesired fluids increases. A number of autonomous inflow control device designs suitable for use in subterranean operations are known in the art. However, it nonetheless remains advantageous to develop and design improved autonomous inflow control devices that maximize production efficiency at lower costs.